Take Gaia Apples
After the player meets Gaia through the Sponsored Scene 2 scene, you can bring her apples from the Back Yard. Below is an outline for what can happen with the conditions and stat changes. These are triggered by clicking Take apples to the Forest edge. '''from the Back Yard. No prerequisites Apple Not Present 1 * First sentence: You sit near the treeline for quite a while before you come to the conclusion that Gaia isn't coming. * Stat changes: '''Trust +1 / Fear -1 Apple Not Present 2 * First sentence: Sitting in the shade of the forested area, you watch the sky as you wait. * Stat changes: Trust +1 / Fear -1 Apple Not Present 3 * First sentence: You sit down just a little ways away from the trees and raise one of the two apples you grabbed from the kitchen to your lips. * Stat changes: Trust +1 / Fear -1 Apple Not Present 4 * First sentence: For a little while you just sit in the lawn, looking toward the mansion as you listen to the birds. * Stat changes: Trust +1 / Fear -1 Fear >= 800 or Trust <= 200 Gaia Very Low 1 * First sentence: You sit near the treeline facing the mansion for a little while before you hear a soft rustling from the undergrowth. * Stat changes: Trust +3 / Fear -2 Gaia Very Low 2 * First sentence: You don't have to sit for long before you can hear a growl from the treeline behind you. * Stat changes: Trust +3 / Fear -2 Gaia Very Low 3 * First sentence: Sitting in the shadow of a tree, you glance around for any sign of Gaia before leaning back against the old oak tree. * Stat changes: Trust +3 / Fear -2 Gaia Very Low 4 * First sentence: You're starting to get tired of waiting for Gaia when you notice her out of the corner of your eye. * Stat changes: Trust +3 / Fear -2 (650 <= Fear <= 800 and Trust >= 350) or (200 <= Trust <= 350 and Fear <= 800) Gaia Low 1 * First sentence: You don't sit at the forest edge for long before you hear something not far behind you, "Hi, I didn't know if I'd have a chance to see you or not," You say to her. * Stat changes: Trust +3 / Fear -2 Gaia Low 2 * First sentence: At the forest edge, you sit there for a little while before movement at the edge of your vision draws your attention. * Stat changes: Trust +3 / Fear -2 Gaia Low 3 * First sentence: Gaia exits the woods as you approach, spear in hand. * Stat changes: Trust +3 / Fear -2 Gaia Low 4 * First sentence: Your eyes are half closed as you sit on the grass, listening to the birds sing, or as often as not simply squawk in the trees. * Stat changes: Trust +3 / Fear -2 (500 <= Fear <= 650 and Trust <= 500) or (350 <= Trust <= 500 and Fear <= 650) Gaia Mid 1 * First sentence: You see Gaia at the treeline even before you get there. * Stat changes: Affection +1 / Trust +2 / Fear -2 Gaia Mid 2 * First sentence: It's a little while after you sit down that you hear a sound. * Stat changes: Affection +1 / Trust +2 / Fear -2 (400 <= Fear <= 500 and Trust >= 700) or (650 <= Trust <= 700 and Fear <= 500) Gaia High 1 * First sentence: After sitting near the treeline for a little while, you're just starting to think about leaving when you hear a soft crunch from the underbrush nearby. * Stat changes: Affection +2 / Trust +2 / Fear -2 Gaia High 2 * First sentence: You don't even hear her coming this time. * Stat changes: Affection +2 / Trust +2 / Fear -2 (100 <= Fear <= 300 and Trust >= 800) or (800 <= Trust <= 900 and Fear <= 350) Gaia Very High 1 * First sentence: Gaia comes out of the trees just moments after you sit down on the lawn. * Stat changes: Affection +2 / Trust +1 / Fear -2 Gaia Very High 2 * First sentence: After only a couple of minutes, you hear a soft crunch from somewhere behind you. * Stat changes: Affection +2 / Trust +1 / Fear -2 Fear <= 100 and Trust >= 800 Gaia Friendly 1 * First sentence: A soft coo, almost like a bird comes from off to your side. * Stat changes: See below. * Actions: ** Put an arm around her. Affection +2 / Trust +1 / Fear -1 ** Let the moment linger. Affection +1 / Trust +1 / Fear -1 Gaia Friendly 2 * First sentence: A happy cooing sound announces Gaia's arrival. * Stat changes: Affection +1 / Trust +1 / Fear -1 Category:Inheritance Category:Inheritance Events